Light de la Pokémon! Pretty Cure
by SeeUHime
Summary: When the light from the galaxy is taken away by evil beings, it is up to the Pretty Cures who represent Happiness, Passion, and Wisdom to save the galaxy! Join the Pretty Cures as they prevent Team Shadow's leader, Necrozma, from stealing all the light from the galaxy, and possibly, the universe!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The world has once fallen into chaos brought by the villainous Team Shadow. The entire galaxy suffered after they took away the light that the sun gave us and the shine that the moon blessed us with. Their leader, Necrozma, stole all the light from the galaxy, making everyone fall into sadness and despair.

All hope was lost for humans. A never-ending dark world began to emerge. Most humans were unable to go on, but suddenly, hope came from out of nowhere.

Three Poké Balls appeared and were discovered by three different young girls. Each Poké Ball contained the spirit of one Pokémon, namely Gardevoir, Delphox, and Primarina. The girls who discovered them soon transformed into the Legendary Warriors, the Pretty Cures!

With the powers of Happiness, Passion, and Wisdom, they fought Necrozma and successfully regained the light that it stole from the galaxy. After the battle, Necrozma was heavily injured, resulting in his sudden disappearance.

* * *

"Shall we begin the story now, then?" A woman asked as she held a picture book in her hand. Four kids were sitting right in front of her, excited to hear the story.

The youngest began to speak, "I'm excited to hear it again!" His siblings then began to cheer, wanting for their mother to begin the story.

Their mother smiled, "Alright then, everyone settle down. I'm about to begin the story of the Warriors of Light."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 - THE FAIRY OF HAPPINESS! CURE GARDEVOIR**

* * *

The sun that shines brightly during the day and the moon that sparkles brilliantly during the night are the ones that sustain life in the Earth. Both bring balance to each other; there is daytime and there is nighttime. Without light, the Earth will be in danger.

* * *

" _Life has been quite simple for me,"_ a girl thought as she skipped and hopped. _"Nothing too exciting has ever happened."_

" _But I guess that's for the best,"_ the girl continued thinking, smiling every time she hopped. _"My name is Yoshida Sirni, a student at Yasuragi Middle School. People find me as an optimistic girl who always helps others in need, even though they're in a different level from mine."_

" _I'm not used to being complimented, but I'm happy people think positively of me,"_ after skipping multiple times, she arrives at the school gate of Yasuragi Middle School. Her smile goes up to her eyes, dashing inside.

She quickly went to the lockers as she ran, noticing a girl in the distance, "Maho-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She yelled, making Maho turn her head around to see who was calling her. Maho's eyes widened as she ran away from her opened locker at the last minute. A careless Sirni fell on the ground as she hit the small door of Maho's locker with great impact.

Many students around them gasped, as well as Maho. "Sirni! Are you okay?!" She squatted down in order to check if Sirni was doing fine.

Sirni looked at Maho before trying to laugh, "Y-yeah, I'm fine…"

The accident has caused quite the commotion as many students began to gather around them, worried about their good friend. Suddenly, a navy blue haired girl came to the crowd making the students focus all of their attention to her.

One of the students gasped, "Its Shire-san!"

"You mean Hamasaki-san!" A girl blurted out.

Shire began to look at Sirni and Maho, much to the surprise of the latter who stood up and bowed her head in respect. "Hamasaki-san… Good morning!"

The Student Council Vice President put her hand on her head, sighing, "The day hasn't even begun and someone already needs to go to the school infirmary…"

"I-I'm really sorry about this, Hamasaki-san!" Maho apologetically said, bowing her head once more. She didn't want to get in trouble early in the morning. Much to her surprise, Shire squatted down, checking if Sirni was conscious. She put her hand on her forehead and on her neck.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?" Shire worriedly asked, looking at Sirni's eyes.

"I'm fine," Sirni weakly replied, "although my head hurts…"

"Alright, put your arm on my back and I'll take you to the infirmary," Shire let Sirni sit before putting her arm on her back, standing up as she supported Sirni who was having a massive headache.

Sirni spoke weakly, "Thanks Maho-chan…" This surprised Shire. _"Did she think that Maho was the one who helped her? This might actually be bad…"_ Shire thought before taking a small step. She motioned the crowd of students to make way as they slowly moved forward along with Maho.

"That's Hamasaki-san for you!" One of the students cheered as everybody else followed the boy's cheer.

* * *

After finally resting well enough, Sirni opened her eyes, finding herself inside the school infirmary. Looking at the clock, she could see that it was past lunchtime. Maho smiled, finally seeing Sirni awake. She was also sitting on a chair beside her bed. Sirni sat down with her legs still on a laying position, smiling at Maho.

"Thanks for helping me earlier, Maho-chan!" Sirni positively said.

Maho was confused. If she remembered correctly, Shire was the one who helped her. "Sirni, don't you remember? Student Council Vice President Hamasaki Shire helped you, not me."

Sirni's eyes widened as she stopped from reclining against the bed. "Shire-san? OH NO! I-I have to explain to her about what happened!"

"Don't bother," Maho sighed, "she wanted us to come to the Student Council Office when you finally wake up."

Hearing that sent shivers down Sirni's spine, "Haha… great."

Maho stood up before reaching out her hand to Sirni, "We should get going now. We don't want to be late either! That'll only give us more trouble."

Sirni smiled at Maho, taking the girl's hand as she stood up. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain, but she was quite confident that the two of them can pull through, even though things were quite uncertain. When the two girls stood in front of the door to the Student Council's Office, they both took a deep breath before looking at each other, opening the door.

Inside was Shire, the Student Council Vice President, who was reading papers, checking each of them thoroughly. She glanced at the two girls in front of the door before looking back at the papers. "You do realize that it was quite rude that you didn't knock on the door before entering."

The two girls were taken aback before muttering an apology. Shire didn't look at them, but she heard them apologize. "What's done is done," she said, "come in. Have a seat." Maho and Sirni both scurried towards the two chairs in front of Shire's desk; with the latter proceeding to stop what she was doing.

None of the two girls dared to speak until Shire finally broke the silence. "I'm waiting for your explanation, you know. I don't have all the time in the world to wait for you guys."

Sirni panicked before speaking, "Uhm, yes, of course! I was just running towards Maho and um, she left her locker open, and uh I hit the locker's door and uh… I fell."

Shire looked at Sirni in the eye, "So who do you think should get punished?"

"Should we really get punished for something so… common?" Maho asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Himura-san," Shire calmly said, looking at Maho, "I'd let you pass if this was an ordinary day. But you seem to have forgotten the fact that today is an important day."

"What's so important about today?" Maho dropped her hands on Shire's table, heating up. Sirni tried to calm her down, but she wasn't responding.

"Today is the day whether or not our school can receive fund help from the government!" Shire talked back, standing up from her seat. "We've all reminded you to watch whatever you will be doing today. The day hasn't even started, for goodness sake, and we've already had an issue on our hands! Once we pass their evaluation, not only will our school benefit, but the students as well!"

"Please, stop fighting!" Sirni yelled, trying her best to gain the attention of the two. "Please listen, Hamasaki-san. It was my fault that we gathered a crowd. I let my stupidity get the best of me and that's why I should be the one punished for this!"

Maho looked at Sirni, "Sirni! You can't possibly-"

"I guess the decision has been made," Shire said, cutting off Maho completely. "I'll let you choose the proper punishment for this matter," she added.

* * *

"You didn't have to do this!" Maho said, looking at Sirni who was busy carrying boxes of papers, "Especially since you just recovered from that accident earlier this morning."

"I'm fine," Sirni assured her friend who was worried for her, "besides, I can't go back on my word. I said I was going to do this, and I am."

Maho sighed at her friend, frustrated with the punishment she decided to do. She was hoping that Shire would ask her to choose a much easier task, but carrying boxes full of papers and other items related to the student council can get really tiring, especially if the one who does them doesn't have too much stamina. She stood up and tried to carry a box, but she was pushed aside by Sirni. "Hey, this is my job! You can't just go and take it."

"But you can't possibly do that all by yourself now, can you?" Maho stomped her feet in the floor. Normally, that would be enough to scare Sirni, but the latter's eyes glittered with passion. "I'm not going to stop just because you told me to. I have to do this." Sirni took the box and scurried along, leaving Maho behind, grunting, "Why does she have to be so reckless?!"

* * *

Somewhere in the school premises, a Ralts was busy lugging around a golden suitcase. [Uurf! Why does this thing have to be so heavy?] It tried to pull the suitcase to move, but suddenly, the Ralts tripped onto a small piece of rock. [I was living peacefully in the Light Kingdom when all of a sudden I'm thrown here into this world with my two other friends. Why has the Nature Princess forsaken us?]

Suddenly, a sharp voice came from somewhere. "Looking for your pathetic little princess?" Ralts raised its head up in surprise as it looked for where the voice came from. When it looked behind it, the Ralts saw a young girl with blue and white ombred hair dressed in a light blue dress with white accents. She was wearing a large hat with blue frills.

Ralts looked at her in disbelief. [How dare you call our princess pathetic?] It responded to the girl using its telepathic powers. The girl simply laughed at Ralts' response and came even closer.

"Believe me, that girl's power is already being sucked by our master."

[That's not true!] Ralts tried its best to keep its emotion in check, but it was really hard to do so. She looked up to the princess so much and knew that she was a great warrior. In her eyes, it was impossible that anyone would even be able to take her down. [She will never succumb to the likes of you!]

The girl just ignored what Ralts had said to her after receiving a strange feeling. There was definitely something in the air that sent shivers down to her spine, which should almost be impossible since the girl herself was feared by many. It looked around the area to see if the disturbance was somewhere near them, but she had to make it look like she was only looking for Ralts' allies.

"Surely you didn't get here alone," the girl spoke in a dark tone, looking at Ralts with her cold white eyes. "Spill it. Where are your allies?"

Ralts only gave her a neutral stare. [How I got here is none of your business.] She knew her mission. She needed to look for the Pretty Cures and she cannot be stopped by anyone, even her most feared enemies. [Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go look for something.]

"Stop right there," the girl stomped her foot in the suitcase that Ralts was lugging around to make it even heavier so that Ralts couldn't escape. "You're not going anywhere."

[Yes I am!] Ralts shrieked as she focused her energy, releasing her power as a hostile attack towards the girl. Ralts' eyes began to glow in a fuschia color as her enemy's head was being surrounded with psychic power. The girl couldn't help but scream in pain as she felt a head-splitting sensation deep down. A few moments later, she could feel herself falling onto the ground as her vision started to darken.

After making her enemy faint, Ralts knew that she needed to move fast. There was no more time to waste and she needed to find the Pretty Cures. She didn't know if she could do it alone, but she had no choice. She began to pull the golden suitcase at an even faster pace, trying to get away from the girl.

* * *

Back in the Faculty Room, Sirni was now helping the teachers move files from one place to another. They were trying to make the room look organized before they evaluated the place. She then remembered that today was evaluation day for the school. She could clearly remember Hamasaki's words, " _Once we pass their evaluation, not only will our school benefit, but the students as well!_ "

Maho was watching Sirni move the documents after she was scolded by her friend for trying to help her out. Maho couldn't understand why her friend wouldn't even try to ask for help, especially after carrying so many boxes and piles of paper earlier. " _Those hands are definitely sore after everything that she's done today._ " However, to Sirni's credit, Maho was impressed with her determination to accept her punishment that she cast upon herself.

Since Maho was leaning on the doorway of the faculty room, she could hear all the other students outside. When she was bored, she decided to listen in to what the students were talking about, until she heard a conversation between three girls.

"…because she's an idiot," a girl laughed as they walked by. The other girls laughed so much that they had to stop walking to laugh about it.

The girl who laughed the loudest then stopped as she began to speak. "I bet that girl is in huge trouble now with Hamasaki-san!"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Maho could only deduce that the girl who was currently speaking was the third girl as the first one was still giggling. "She's helping the student council and teachers by moving files and boxes."

"Really?" The first girl asked before bursting into boisterous laughter, "She's soooooo pathetic! No wonder she gets bullied at times." The conversation ended with the three of them laughing, walking away from the faculty room.

Maho, who was listening on their conversation, couldn't stop herself from clenching her fists in rage. It was true. Sirni had already been picked on multiple times for doing stupid mistakes that ticks off the school's bullies. She knew the girls who were talking, however. They were the girls who often gossiped about other students. That was how the bullies usually got their information. The thing that shocked her the most though is the fact that the teachers just ignored them, especially after laughing so loudly. Were they really too busy with whatever they were doing that they couldn't hear that girl's laugh?

Soon enough, Sirni's punishment was over. It definitely took her a long time as it was now cleaning time. Even though that was true, the day for the teachers still wasn't over as they still had to finish the evaluation which began after lunctime, minutes earlier from when Sirni woke up. The faculty room certainly looked a lot more organized than what it looked like before. Sirni definitely deserved some credit, on Maho's opinion.

Sirni quickly approached Maho once she was finished. "I'm done! Thank goodness."

Maho smirked at Sirni who looked energetic. "Well I'm glad for you." She then whispered in Sirni's ear, "You did more job than the teachers did. You should be proud." Sirni simply smiled at what Maho said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm finally finished here. I want to go eat something!"

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but look." Maho pointed her hand towards the clock which showed the time. "It's cleaning time. And you are _definitely_ not excused."

Sirni pouted after Maho just slapped her into reality. "Hey, aren't you two supposed to be helping clean with the other students now?" And it certainly didn't help that even a teacher told them that they should be cleaning now.

"I want food…" Sirni muttered as Maho dragged her away from the faculty room. They needed to start cleaning or they could be in bigger trouble.

* * *

School day finally ended. The sun had already set and it was already early into the night. Sirni was at the balcony just next to her bedroom, staring into the beautiful moon that had just turned full. "So pretty…"

She couldn't believe what she saw next though. Her eyes widened as she spotted something high in the sky. A large… bat thing that was in the shape of the moon was flying in the sky! Sirni looked up even higher, rubbing her eyes to see if she was only hallucinating. Once she finished rubbing them, the bat was gone and a confused Sirni was left there, standing. Little did she know that a pink pendant attached to a golden necklace had already formed around her neck.

"Just… what in the world was it?"

"I don't know, but it looked majestic, right?" A girl said, sitting on the balcony's railing. Sirni turned around to see who it was, only to gasp in surprise as it was someone who she didn't know.

The girl jumped down from the railing, walking towards Sirni. "Aww, don't be scared. I don't bite."

Sirni took a few more steps backward, until she couldn't anymore due to the railing. The girl suddenly began to smile in a creepy, twisted way. "I only steal the light of your future."

"W-what do y-you want?" Sirni kept on stammering as she began shaking in fear. The girl right in front of her was already scary, looking like a ghost as she wore a light blue dress with white accents. She had white and blue ombred hair and a white hat with blue frills. She wore blue and white gradient socks, but wore no shoes.

The girl came even closer. Even though she looked a lot younger and smaller than Sirni was, she definitely spooked out the latter. "Your future looks very bright… give me the light of your future."

Suddenly, her white eyes began to glow in a purple color. She raised her arm and hand. Her fingers began to emanate a purple aura that soon spread to her entire hand. Sirni suddenly felt like she was being controlled and that something close to her was now being taken away. Sirni was now floating in the air, but she couldn't speak nor move. The only thing she could move was her eyes as she looked down from above.

The girl was smiling creepily as she made a pulling motion using the hand that was producing a purple aura. With that motion, Sirni could feel something being pulled away from her insides, until she could no longer feel anything. The world suddenly darkened through her eyes. No colors. No shining light from the moon. No nothing. She felt like an empty shell right now.

A bright white light that came from Sirni is now being taken captive by a purple aura. The aura began to surround it as the light stopped shining. All that was left was a black shell. It began to grow larger and larger.

The girl was finally laughing. "I, Nihilego, summon you to this world by the light of this human's future that is no longer shining. Destroy the future of these humans by unleashing your poisonous venom throughout this world!"

She proceeded to raise her arm in the air as she smiled creepily. "Come forth, Scoliopede!"

Nihilego then threw the black shell surrounded by purple aura outside, releasing a poisonous purplish-black liquid geyser. Inside the geyser, a Venipede formed, immediately evolving into a Whirlipede. The Whirlipede stays in the geyser as it evolves into a gigantic Scolipede. It was approximately three stories tall. When it finished forming, it sprays the geyser around the area by roaring loudly. People in their homes begin to see the commotion as they all proceed to run away from their houses in terror.

"Yes, yes!" Nihilego floated near the Scoliopede as she enjoyed watching everyone run away from the Scoliopede that was bashing houses and forming pools of poisonous liquid. Soon enough, the Scolipede was far away from Sirni's house and nothing could be heard in the area.

* * *

Ralts was trying her best to climb up the railing of the balcony, but her disappointment grew as she saw Sirni floating in the air, looking like her entire soul was taken away from her.

[No!] She yelped, [I was too late!]

Before Nihilego appeared in Sirni's house, Ralts and Nihilego saw each other on their way to Sirni. They had both realized that she was destined to be a Pretty Cure and in an attempt to foil Ralts' plans of forming the Pretty Cures, Nihilego decided to take away Sirni's light of future. But Ralts would not allow that to happen. She tried to use her psychic power again, but Nihilego somehow managed to resist it and knocked out Ralts. When she woke up, she quickly tried to get to Sirni's house, but she was too late as Sirni's light of future had already been taken and what was left of her was an empty shell, a dark husk that used to be Sirni.

Ralts let out a loud sigh. [And my feelings were completely correct.] She noticed the pink pendant that Sirni wore given to her by Lunala as an important sign of her future. [How could I let this happen?] She looked at Sirni once more, determined to not fail the wishes of her kingdom.

[Come on Ralts, now is not the time. You have to help the Pretty Cure.] She cheered herself up as she thought of a way that would help out Sirni who was currently in a desperate situation. Suddenly, the solution dawned upon Ralts.

She knew what she had to do, and she needed to act fast. Ralts quickly surrounded herself in a golden light, making her transparent as she entered Sirni's body.

Sirni took a deep breath as she was finally able to stand up straight in the air. When everything returned to her, the colors, the light, and her senses, she stopped floating and stood at the railing of the balcony. She could feel something different, almost as if she wasn't in control, but in a way, she was. "What… happened?"

Suddenly, she could hear a voice in her head. " _Sirni, you have to act fast. You must fight to protect the light of your future. Do not let this be the end of your destiny._ "

She then felt a sudden urge to run towards the city. She jumped down from the balcony, not feeling any pain. Sirni could feel that she was lighter, faster, and stronger. She felt like she could face anything that life would throw at her. She dashed into the night, running past streets like never before. She could feel the cool night breeze running through her skin, making her feel a little chilly.

* * *

When she arrived at the area, she could she a three stories tall monster with its back turned to her and the same girl she saw in the balcony earlier. " _That monster is called Scoliopede,_ " the voice in Sirni's head spoke, _"and the girl is called Nihilego. She is the one who took away the light of your future. You can use my powers to aid you in this battle._ "

" _What powers?"_ Sirni thought back. She was quite confused with what she was currently facing, but she knew more than to be scared in the face of evil.

" _You'll know what I mean when you see it._ "

Like a flash of lightning, Nihilego quickly noticed the same girl whom she took the light of from earlier. Her eyes widened in surprise, "How are you still moving after that?! Scoliopede, turn around and destroy this human!"

Scoliopede, who was busy destroying buildings, followed the orders of its master and turned around to see the young girl. It roared loudly which would scare anyone who dared crossed paths with it. But Sirni stood there fearlessly as it looked at the Scoliopede, looking like it was ready to step on her.

"Give me back… whatever it was you guys took!" Sirni charged and ran towards the Scoliopede, hearing Nihilego's laughter. "What you're trying to do is a suicide attempt!"

The gigantic Scoliopede lowered the rest of its body as it ran with its antennae in front. It looked like Scoliopede was going to get the upper hand, but when Sirni raised her arms in front of her, a barrier of psychic energy stopped the Scoliopede's antennae to reach Sirni. The Scoliopede raised the part of its body that it previously lowered as it howled in pain.

Sirni could clearly see a black shell attached to the head of Scoliopede. She knew that it was what remained of the so-called "light of the future" as she could feel that it was hers. Sirni had to take it back in order to put herself in peace once more.

The humongous Scoliopede wasn't about to let that happen though. It spewed out poisonous liquid to where Sirni was standing. But the girl was quick. Sirni ran away from the area, doing her best to avoid the liquid. She could see how the liquid was bubbling. " _Poison,_ " Sirni thought as her eyes widened. The Scoliopede was trying to kill her with poison.

At the top of a house, Nihilego was having a tantrum, "Come on Scoliopede, aim at that human better!" She didn't like it when her plans don't go exactly as she planned it. At the top of the house, she could clearly see Sirni dodging and evading every poisonous liquid that Scoliopede threw at it. It will only take a few more seconds before the entire area gets submerged in poison. "Forget about the poison, JUST ATTACK HER HEAD ON ALREADY!"

After hearing those orders, the giant Scoliopede obeyed. Its tails began to glow purple as it rushes towards Sirni, running through the pools of poison like it didn't exist. When it got close enough, it tried to hit Sirni with its tail, which was dodged by Sirni at the last second, hitting the ground instead, causing it to crumble and break.

When its tail stopped glowing, Sirni jumped at it, running through its body. The Scoliopede wiggled its body to try and get Sirni off, but its efforts were all in vain. Finally, Nihilego hit her breaking point. It floated towards the top of Scoliopede's head and began to shoot out streams of poisonous liquid towards Sirni in frustration. She was mad that Sirni was trying to get back her light of future from the Scoliopede, who was still busy wiggling its body to shake off Sirni. That form of technique didn't help it and Nihilego, however. Instead of the two of them benefiting, Sirni was the one benefiting as it was also helping her dodge some of the poisonous liquid being shot at her by Nihilego without even having to move.

"Stop already!" Sirni yelled as she proceeded to use her psychic power granted to her by Ralts in order to knock the both of them out. After taking some time to concentrate, Sirni's hands began radiating a fuschia colored aura. Soon, auras surrounded the heads of both Nihilego and Scoliopede who were both howling in pain. Moments later, Nihilego suddenly dropped onto the ground, unconscious, while the gigantic Scoliopede stopped moving, possibly trying to regain control after that blast of psychic energy.

"Go get it already!" Ralts yelled inside Sirni's head, covering her ears due to a few seconds of pain. Sirni rolled her eyes, "Geez, can't you wait?"

Ralts was quite frustrated herself. She had already been inside the body of Sirni for too long and she already misses the outside world. "The Scoliopede will wake up at any moment. Just get it now!"

After receiving so much nagging from Ralts, Sirni knew she had to take it now. The black shell was right at the forehead of the humongous Scoliopede, so she stooped down a little and pulled on the shell until it just came off from the Scoliopede.

"I got it!" She exclaimed. Sirni couldn't help but jump in joy as the Ralts agreed. "Yes you did!"

But suddenly, the Scoliopede came back to its senses and wiggled its body even more violently. Sirni tried to keep her balance but she forgot all about the black shell, trying to keep herself stable. After another violent shaking, Sirni dropped the black shell onto the ground.

Sirni yelled and she could hear Ralts screaming inside of her head. "HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!" Ralts asked as she could clearly see everything from Sirni's eyes. The black shell reached the ground and shattered into tiny pieces that disintegrated into what seemed to be white sparkles. The rest of the shattered shell began to disintegrate into the sparkles as they all gathered to form a beautiful white light that shot a stream of light towards Sirni who took many steps back in surprise.

Her light had finally returned as Ralts came out of her body in the form of a fuschia-colored aura. The aura merged together and reformed Ralts holding a suitcase that it opened as it reformed. Inside were three Poké Balls colored pink, red, and blue. Ralts took out the pink Poké Ball and pased it to Sirni who barely caught it.

"You might want to take good care of it," Ralts looked at Sirni who scrambled to catch the ball properly. "Now, I want you to throw it in the air then grab it after falling back to the ground. Then, yell 'Precure, I Choose You!'"

Sirni looked confused as she held the pink Poké Ball tightly in her hand. "What exactly is this thing? And why do I need to do that?"

Ralts sighed, disappointed in Sirni. "Just do it already!" The Pokémon then jumped towards Sirni and pressed the button on the Poké Ball, forcing her to go inside of it.

Since there was no harm in trying, Sirni decided to do what Ralts had told her. "Who knows, it might help us out here," she thought, thinking positively. The girl then threw the Poké Ball into the air.

The Poké Ball shined as it fell from the sky. Sirni caught it just on time and began to yell "Precure, I Choose You!" as she threw the pink Poké Ball in front of her. A blue glittering silhouette of Ralts appeared which morphed into a Kirlia. It expelled a shining ray of light as it morphed into a blue silhouette of Gardevoir that came together and formed the Pokémon.

"Gardevoir!" Sirni called as the two began to touch their hands. Sirni's clothing disappeared and was replaced by a pink glittering aura of energy that covered her body from her shoulders to her feet. The result of their action caused the environment to change into a shining, misty, pink space as a ring of energy formed around their hands that were holding one another.

The ring of energy went through Gardevoir's arm as it changed the Pokémon into pure pink energy. Sirni leapt and passed through it, making the aura surrounding Sirni glow even brighter as another aura of pink energy was added.

Sirni spun and as she did, her clothing began to appear. A white tube frilly top with a red necktie attached to a collar-like choker at her neck and a white frilly skirt that went down to her knees with a green underside and accents which all appeared in a flurry of sparkles.

Green evening gloves began to appear on each arm as Sirni waved them around. She then crossed her legs, making white knee-high boots appear.

Waving her arm around in a circle, Sirni made a golden ring appear that wrapped itself around her hair, turning her previously shoulder length dark green hair into a knee length light green hair that was wavy with a portion of her hair going through the front, ending in her waist in a crescent like shape and she now has a braid at the top of her head.

Sirni put her cupped hands onto her chest as a wave of psychic energy caused her makeup and two flower accessories for each side of her head to appear. A pink aura came from her waist that she pulled, turning it into a white skirt with a green underside and accents that left the middle exposed as it showed the first skirt.

A sparkle of light came from the sky as a pink Poké Ball fell down. Sirni put it into her hands before putting it at the side of her waist. A magical chain began to appear and locked the Poké Ball in place.

Sirni jumped and went back into standing as she spun. "The Fairy of Happiness," she yelled as she began to make a peace sign over her left eye, spinning once more before waving her hand over the top layer of her skirt, causing it to expand. "Cure Gardevoir!"


End file.
